


Greed-Eyed Moster

by Syven_Siren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Impatient Reader, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Lack on Patience, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Soft Sam Winchester, Soft!Sam Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Sub!Sam Winchester, Supernatural smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!reader, envy - Freeform, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester smut, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Sam’s struggles to tell the reader how he truly feels. Fortunately for both of them, the reader is more than okay with taking the lead.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Greed-Eyed Moster

Sam hates it immensely. He hates how easy it is for Dean to flirt with you. He knows it’s the nature of your relationship with his older brother. He doesn’t hold it against either of you, knowing the innuendos shared between you are hollow. He just can’t help the deep-seated contempt that bubbles in him every time he has to witness it. **  
**

The ease with which Dean can make you giggle and blush deeply irritates Sam more than he’s like to admit. His own interactions with you are anything but smooth. Like a teenager with his first high school crush, he stumbles over his words and becomes tongue-tied in your presence. 

Tonight is no different. Having to witness the conversation between you and Dean infuriates him, even more so because of the intimate setting the tiny dive bar provides. Stepping out into the cool Nebraska night air, he lets out a sigh as he finally escapes the torment of your flirty banter. Although he’s physically gotten away, his thoughts still run rampant, replaying the endearing smile you threw Dean’s way. He so desperately wishes he had been the recipient of that gorgeous smile.

“Shit,” Sam whispers, finger aggressively combing back his brown locks. He is just now realizing how hopelessly in love with you he is.

“Are you feeling the alcohol already? I didn’t think you drank that much. Wanna head back to the motel?” You come into his vision, shaking the car keys in front of his face. Sam jumps at the sound of your voice, not expecting anyone to have noticed he ducked out of the semi-packed bar. Questioning you on the whereabouts of his brother, Sam shrugs off his jacket and places it around your shoulders. His unprompted chivalry garners a soft thank you before your answer.

“He’ll be a bit busy tonight. Hit it off with the cute redhead.” You chuckle, recalling how Dean swooned as soon as the woman made it obvious she was interested in the same outcome for the night as him. “Lucky him, huh? Unfortunately, you’re stuck with me for the night. Unless you want to try your luck. There were some…”

“No! I mean no…I’m good. We can go.” His quick and emphatic response causes you to raise an eyebrow. Sam curses himself mentally for how eagerly pathetic he is being at the mere thought of being alone with you. His happiness is fleeting though once he recalls all the missed opportunities he’s had to express how he really feels to you in the past.

The ride back is unbearably silent, the gnawing feeling of regret continuing to grow in Sam with each passing second. Every once in a while you glance at him but say nothing as the frown etched on his face deepens. The silence continues to linger once you’ve made it back to the motel. Being the gentleman he is and despite your insistence that he doesn’t have to, Sam walks you to your room, waiting patiently while you fish the key out your pocket.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sam? You seem a bit off. I mean you’re usually quiet compared to Dean not that I mind,” You smirk at him, “Shy guys are my type anyway.”

There you go again, honey-laced words slip from your mouth so naturally, tempting him to make a fool of himself. It’s probably just the alcohol coursing through your veins.

“Yeah, I-I..I’m good. If you…need anything just call. I’m going to get some sleep.” Making a swift exit, Sam’s long legs carry him away from you. His slumped shoulders and standoffish demeanor have you wondering if your forwardness was too much this time. This isn’t the first time he’s acted like this in front of you but you were hoping it’d be the last. 

“Fuck me!” He curses to himself and although he’s several paces away, the gruff words he grumbles out are clear enough for your ears to pick up on.

“Wish you had said that right off. Would’ve saved us a lot of lonely nights.”

He turns back towards you, confusion on his face. Pushing off the doorframe, you march towards him. You’re finished playing these coy games with him. The look in your eyes is feral, sending a tingle down his spine.

“I’m tired of dancing around the topic. You and I both know what’s going on. And unfortunately, you’re just too much of a cupcake to do anything about it,” You explain, fingers tracing his jaw. “But thankfully, I’m not good at waiting for what I want. And, fuck, do I want you bad Sam.”

The gears in his brain are turning frantically, searching for a response. You can see it in his eyes but much like you stated, you have no more patience to give. Yanking him closer, you smash your lips against his in a heated exchange. The self-consciousness he felt earlier is seared away by the feeling of your body pressing into his, by your little moan that reaches his ears, and by the way your grip his hair so harshly.

Your body burns with excitement as he pushes you back towards your room. Unhindered when you turn in his arms to open the door, his hands continue to roam your curves and his teeth nibble at your skin. His erection grinds into the curve of your ass causing your hips to shimmy in anticipation.

“Sam.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I won’t get the key in the lock if you keep sucking on my neck like that.” His breath tickles your skin as he laughs at your comment. His large hand guides yours to the lock as his lips reconnect with your neck. You let out a breathy moan and your eyes close, allowing Sam to fully take over getting the door open. Stumbling through the threshold, you’re both in a haze, peeling clothing items off each other in rapid succession. It’s not until you fall back onto the bed, bare before him, that Sam’s timidness returns.

“Are you sure? (Y/N), I-I don’t want this to be a one-night thing.”

“I’ll remind you every day if I have to. You are the one I want. Not just today. Everyday.” You beckon him closer, ready to give all of yourself to him. Sam’s fingers tremble as they press into your plush thighs and glide upward, over your hips, finally stopping at your breasts.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It’s your turn to be bashful, a dusting of pink covering your cheeks. A kiss is placed on each and then he moves back to your lips. The act is small but its impact significant. Hovering above you, Sam takes his time to indulge in the fantasies he’s locked away for so long and it’s driving you crazy. Sam’s delicate touches leave you yearning for more.

“Please, Sam. I need you to touch me,” You beg, guiding his hand to your core. Your neediness spurs him to action. Following your lead, his fingers skim through your folds, teasing devilishly. One finger presses into you and not too soon another is added, petting the walls of your pussy. Watching your expression, he notices the tiny indications that you are beginning the ascent to your climax. Greedily, your core squeezes around his fingers each time they pull out of you, not wanting the feeling of emptiness that is left behind. Sam’s thumb pressing on your clit, massaging the small button. The muscles of your legs burn as you force yourself to keep them apart. You don’t last much longer, teetering on the edge. The sensations plunge you into one final fall of overwhelming euphoria.

It takes a few deep breaths to finally resurface from the overload of pleasure. Wading through the final aftershocks of your orgasm, you watch as Sam brings his slick covered finger to his mouth and licks them clean.

“Holy hell.” Mild-mannered Sammy licking his fingers clean of your juices is the most erotic thing you’ve ever witnessed. Your pussy clenches at the sight, needing him now more than ever. Wrapping a still somewhat trembling leg around the back of his waist, you startle him by the force with which you pull his body down on top of your own. His head rests against your chest when his cock brushes against your wet core, accidentally prodding at your entrance. You use his reaction to your advantage, flipping both of you over easily. Sam blinks up at you surprised as now you are the one hovering over him. Seated on him, you can feel his large cock twitch against you. Rocking your hips, you feel a jolt of electricity as your clit glides over his length in just the right way. His chest heaves and a slight sheen of sweat covers him although you’ve barely done anything to him yet.

“Sam,” Your sing-song voice lures him to open his eyes, “Tell me what you want.” The smirk on your face emphasizes that it’s not a suggestion. It’s a demand that he had better comply with. As you wait for his answer, your fingers drum impatiently against the muscle of his abdomen.

“Pl…Please..” A desperate huff from him causes your head to tilt but that’s all. He won’t find an easy way out of this. “I want..I n-need to feel you around me,” He stutters again and his head falls to the side trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you,” You announce, sinking onto his cock. Sam inhales sharply at the sensation of your velvet-like walls beginning to surround him. Nails dig into the flesh of your hips as he tries unsuccessfully to maintain his composure. Having enough of this slow torment, you sheath the final inches of his member in one forceful drop. It does not go unanswered. Sam’s husky groan and the rutting of his hips follow. Licking your lips at the sight of the man unraveling beneath you, you begin to bounce on his cock. You become even more emboldened by the needy whispers he is supplying you. With your hands on his chest to stabilize your movements, your speed increases significantly.

“Fuck. You’re so big, Sam.” You praise him as his hips rise to meet yours. His well-timed thrusts become more fervent, pounding into you over and over. And over again. His jaw clenches in determination and you abandon your feeble attempt to keep up with him. Instead, you allow yourself to chase after your second orgasm. The urgency of Sam’s strokes makes you vaguely aware that he’s nearing his own end but any thoughts you have about it are swept away as he smashes his fingers down onto your clit. Your scream gives way to pathetic whimpers as your body is rocked by your sudden climax. Not far behind, Sam empties into your awaiting core, filling you to the brim.

“(Y/N). (Y/N).” Your name falls from his lips continuously, like a mantra. Strong arms wrap around you, trapping you against his chest. Snuggling into Sam’s neck, you can feel exhaustion taking over your body as you listen to his rapid heart rate returning to normal. A soft mumble catches your attention. Unable to identify the words spoken in your sleep hazed mind, you ask him to repeat it.

And finally, you hear it clearly.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this one! Soft!Sammy is the cutest!


End file.
